The Time Traveling Basilisk
by Otspock
Summary: During their third year, four teenagers in search of a Halloween costume travel to the time of the founders.
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: This song in the prologue will be the only one you will read in this fic. It is rewritten and based on the song that can be heard in the movie _Blues Brothers 2000_: Ghost Riders in the Sky.

This fic is being co-written with my sisters _Jadestone the younger, Moon Queen1989_ and the youngest who does not yet have an online name. Let's just call her _Shrimpy_.

Prologue: Halloween Surprise

"_Some Gryffindors went out, one loud and boisterous day,_

_They passed by the fat lady as they went along their way,_

_When all of a sudden Mrs. Norris caught them in the act._

_It was a sight they dreaded,_

_The time Traveling Basilisk."_

"Guys, we really need to go back. Do you really want to get caught? We'll be expelled."

"Yah, Filch in a tutu is something I had never hoped to see!"

"_Down the long dark hallway,_

_There was a sight to see,_

_Filch in a tutu really was obscene._

_They hitched up their knickers and ran for their lives._

_It was a sight they dreaded,_

_The Time traveling basilisk."_

"See, there wasn't anything to be afraid of."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Look, there it is!"

"_In the girl's bathroom, they found the last link,_

_Speaking in tongues, the jumped through the sink,_

_Putting on the snake skin, they headed toward the door,_

_Going through the darkness, they traveled thousand years or more._

_Where they then arrived, it looked real familiar,_

_Even though the people, really were peculiar._

_Everything was bright and new_

_The four then really knew._

_The founders four then met_

_The Time Traveling Basilisk."_

From the head table, Lord Slytherin stood up and stared at the great snake.

"Bessie!" He cried out in shock.

Suddenly the basilisk started singing and shaking its scales in chorus:

"Let's do the Time Warp again!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The doors to the Great Hall burst open to reveal five wizards dressed in white. A virtual army stood behind them, crowding the castle's halls and swarming the grounds of Hogwarts. Copying the basilisk, the five wizards, hopping from one foot to the other, approached the dancing serpent from behind.

"Lord Basilisk! Oh great slimy one! The prophecy has come true and you have come to save us from great peril!" This said, the wizards fell to their knees with their hands out-spread and their heads against the floor.

The silence in the Hall was deafening, so deafening, the following soft comment was heard from among the students: "That dumb prophecy is real?"

The basilisk turned toward the army, it's blind vacant stare humbling the masses. "We are not dead! The Great Lord is bestowing his favor upon us. Thank you for sparing us!" The mouth of the great beast opened wide, its lower jaw bone hit the stone ridden floor. "Look, our Lord is about to speak! Bestow your wisdom upon us!"

From the crowd a nastily sarcastically speaking familiar voice arose. "You know, their ass kissing would work if the serpent had a pelvis."

From beside him, an attractive red haired woman with freckles said sternly: "Dear, sit down before you give yourself a hernia."

"Hey, Hermione! Snape has a hernia! Did Professor Sprout ever say anything about a cure for those?" Ron

Smack "Shut up Ron!" Hermione

A trembling voice replied: "I have some with me. Grandma has them."

The whole hall hushed with these words. Suddenly, a small hand emerged from the beast's massive mouth. One daring young man dressed in white came forward and took the potion vial from it. On its label read: "THE ULTIMATE CURE FOR HERNIAS. It cures all, including animals, even the furry ones."

"Neville, why do you carry your Grandmother's medicine around?" Harry

"Ummm well . . ." Neville

"Are you blushing Neville?" Hermione

"Are you sure your Grandma has a hernia, could you be confused?" Ron

One of the Followers of the Basilisk cried: "Hark, our Lord has four voices!"

In response, you could hear Valerous Prince's sarcastic reply, "Great, their Lord has Multiple Personality Disorder."

"Valerous, shut up and thank the snake for the medicine, all four of them."

"Ok, boys, while this is all great fun, we need to get out of this skin. This stench is starting to suffocate me." Hermione

"Everyone move out of the way! All non-believers should leave, they are not privileged to witness this event." White Psycho Dude

"Rowema, get me my carving knives!" Slytherin

"Godric, you go get them, I did it last time." Rowena

"But, I don't know where they are, Helga had them last!" Godric

"Salazar, get off your lazy ass and get them yourself!" Helga

From the great slimy one, a boy emerged. This boy was short with emerald green eyes and messy black hair.

"But Bessy, you told me you were female!" From behind the boy, 3 others arrived. A short brown haired girl, a tall red haired boy and another short, pudgy, brown-haired boy. All stared at the 4 foreigh children now standing before the four founders.

"Gody, Rowy, Helgy and Sally, whaz up?"

"Bessy? What have you been eating?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later, the hall had been emptied of students and only the crazy white psycho dudes, the founders and the f rambunctious trick-or-treaters remained.

Whispering to the others, Godric said: "How do we get rid of the idiots?"

Still whispering, the messy haired kid stated: "Leave it to me." Turning to the crazy white robed sect, he said pompously with a hiss to his deep throated voice: "My faithful followersssss, be gone. I will sssspeak to you at a later moment. Wait for my ssssommonssss."

Hesitantly, the leader asked: "Might we respond to the others sssommonsss." All four travelers began to snicker at his poor imitation.

"Yesss. Now go my ssssnake bitsss."

As the white psycho dudes left Hogwarts, the normally stoic Salazar Slytherin snickered, hissing under his breath. "Finally someone found a way to get rid of those idiots. I feel sorry for you. At least they'll leave me alone." Turning to the teenagers, he demanded. "Now, where's Bessy!"

Leaning over to the girl, the dark haired boy whispered in her ear. In turn she turned to the read head next to her and whispered like wise. This continued as he asked the last boy, who asked Rowena who asked Helga who asked Godric. Godric then turned to Salazar. "Who's Bessy?"

Everyone shrunk back as Salazar turned a dark angry red.

"Who's Bessy? Who's Bessy! You skin her and impersonate her and you didn't bother to ask her her name before doing so?"

Muttering, the dark haired boy stated: "There wasn't much room for conversation before I stabbed her with Gryffindor's sword."

"You what? Godric, why did you have you sword lying around again? First it was Bo the Blast-ended screwt, then it was sunny the thestral and now my precious Bessy ahs fallen to your sword!"

Finally turning from Salazar, the others looked at the four teens.

"So, who are you?"

I would like to thank Airlaser for his/her enthusiasm and AriNekGoMu for taking the time to place a review.


	4. The Hut of Hagrid

**Chapter Three**

After an evening of interesting explanations which I am sure you can think of for yourself, all

residents of Hogwarts once again convened in the Great Hall. Breakfast was about ot be served,

when a young first year burst in, weearing yellow, crying: "Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Huffelpuff! The

Sect of the Ancient Basilisk has built a hut at the edge of the forbidden forest and have set up

sentries aobut the castle!" Getting up, Salazar muttered: "Not another hut!"

Godric then exclaims: "Bonfire!"

Huffelpuff: "I'll bring the marshmellows!"

Ravenclaw: "I'll get the graham crackers!"

Gryffindor: "Salazar, you'll make your mystery chocolate, right?"

Ravenclaw elbows Hermione. "Get ready for a _**good**_ night!"

The eight conspirators went outside, packed with the neccessary supplies, to see this

wonderous hut that had been built.

"Noooo!" They all turned to stare at Ron as he turned into a psychofreak, jumping in front of

the advancing wizards and throwing his arms out to stop them from going any further, all the while

emitting large flatualent foghorn that reminded them of a port potty that had benn sitting in the sun in

the middle of the summer without being emptied and having been left to ferment. "You can't burn

down the hut! It would be sacreligious!"

"Why" asked Hermione sarcastically "do you want to join their cult?"

"Yes" Answered Ron. "they are obviously lacking leadership."

Suddenly, they hear from in front of them: "Our Lords nad Lady have come to bless our

sacred abode. Please, come to sanction our shrint to you."

Examining the hut, they noticed int's most prominant feature was Bessie's skin held up on

the roof, like Sanata nad his reindeer, her head posed above the door in welcome.

"Now I've seen it all, including the defilement of Bessie." muttered Slytherin.

Shaking himself out of the stupor he was in, Harry strode over to the hut and stood under

Bessie's loving gaze. Lifting his arms, he raised his voice and proclaimed: "I now dub thee: The Hut

of Hagrid."

A loud gasp went throuhout the crowd. Suddenly, the origianl speaker came up to say:

"Lord Bessie, the Order of the Ancient Basilisk is honored that you would belss our hut by naming it

after me, Roobeus Hagrid, spelt with double "O" 'B'."

The etime travelers tood in shock at the whilte psychodudes. Finally coming to his senses

Harry says: "My snake bits, we must go as out time is pressing. Leave the students to their

devices and wait for our call. There will be no further need for sentries."

Thank you to:

_alaskagirl124_

_vampire rouge_

_sevvy 101_


End file.
